Again
by ashleymac
Summary: There is supposed to be a beach wedding in 20 minutes but someone doesn't want that to happen. Read the first chapter you'll get it more. haha. femslash to come. other couples not decided yet.
1. So It Starts

1**So I'm back with a new fic. This will more than likely end up having a female/female couple so if that bothers you don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the characters.**

Tomorrow. Manana. Tomorrow she would start the rest of her life with the man she loved. For the first time in her 20 years of life everything was going the way it should be. She wasn't involved in a love triangle from hell, she wasn't dating a teenage father, she had no dying mama drama, and she finally had her best friend back.

She turned her head to look at the clock on the bedside table in her hotel room: 3:30 blinked in red. In fifteen and a half hours she would be Mrs. Nathan Scott. She shook her head and laughed to herself at the thought. If you had asked her in high school, she would have never guessed that she would end up with the dark headed Scott brother. The blonde jack ass maybe but never in a million years would she have guessed the tall blue eyed boy she first dated way back in freshman year. She sighed and turned over on her side trying to get her head to hush so she could get a few more hours of sleep. It was her wedding day and she would not have bags under her eyes as she walked with her father down the aisle.

She woke up at 10:30 and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she opened her eyes. She got up and walked toward the window and looked out over the beach that would be the setting of her wedding in a few hours. Peyton was thrilled that everything had worked out so she and Nathan could get married on the beach like they had hoped. It wasn't that money was a problem but their schedules had been a pain. But here she was on the white sand beaches of Hawaii.

Peyton spent the day like most brides do on their wedding day. She got her hair, make up, and nails done with her two best friends: Haley and Brooke. They gossiped and told stories from high school and the recent past. All three were very shocked how everything was finally falling into place. Peyton was the first of the three to be getting married which was something none of them had expected and her husband to be was an even bigger shock. The two had gotten closer after Ellie had passed away their senior year in high school and ended up at the same college. They clicked again and it had been smooth sailing from there.

"It's amazing," Haley said. "Who would have thought that you two would be getting married?"

"Not me," Peyton said with a slight shrug. "It's actually partly because of you," she said smiling at the shorter girl. "You really did change him into a better person Hales. I'll always love you for that."

"Well that's what I'm for." Haley said smiling back. The three girls looked in the mirror and smiled. Peyton in the middle in her white satin informal wedding dress with a girl on each side with matching white dresses with light blue sashes.

"Thanks you guys...for everything." Peyton said looking back and forth between her friends.

"You're welcome," the girls said in unison. Haley and Brooke then excused themselves to go check on things and to leave Peyton alone for a while until the ceremony started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She paced outside of the door that held her future and her past. She couldn't believe she was about to do what she was about to do. On today of all days. She pulled her small cell phone out of her small clutch to check the time: 6:30. In 30 minutes the girl of her dreams was going to marry her high school sweetheart and now she had to decide if she was going to tell her what she'd be wanting to say since high school or to keep it to herself for the rest of time. Back and forth she walked trying to make up her mind.

She tried to talk herself out of it. Telling herself that all those kisses in high school were nothing. That the summer after senior year was just an experiment. But how could she convince herself that it was nothing more than childish fun when her heart told her that it was something so much more.

Before she could fully understand what she was doing she stopped pacing and knocked on the door. The door opened and she stood there stunned looking at the blonde beauty that was smiling at her.

"Come in," Peyton said ushering the girl in.

Brooke walked in the door looking down at the ground nervously. Peyton looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's up Brooke?" She asked in the tone that Brooke knew to mean, 'don't say nothing because I know you're lying.'

Brooke kicked herself silently for making it so obvious that she had something on her mind. Because now even if she wanted to she couldn't chicken out because Peyton, being Peyton, wouldn't buy it in the least. Brooke looked up into Peyton's beautiful hazel eyes and her nervousness melted away and intensified all at the same time. She never would have believed that the feeling was possible but now she knew it was. She broke the eye contact and started pacing again.

Peyton looked on amused but decided she wanted answers sometime this century. "Brooke."

The short brunette stopped dead in her tracks. "Something is wrong." She mumbled.

"Well obviously," Peyton said trying to lighten the mood. "You don't normally pace just for fun."

Brooke smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I just came from outside. Everything looks really beautiful." Brooke said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Brooke. Now." Peyton said giving her a look that would scare a Marine.

Brooke went back to her pacing realizing that there was no way she was getting out of this. "You can't marry him." She said barely above a whisper.

Peyton stood there looking at her confused. "Why not? And stop pacing you're making me dizzy."

Brooke stopped again this time not looking up. "You just can't. Can't we leave it at that?"

"Um..you come in here 20 minutes before my wedding, tell me I can't get married, and you don't want to give me a reason? No I'm sorry Brooke but we can't just leave it at that." Peyton responded a mixture of annoyance and amusement in her voice.

Brooke took a deep breath then answered. "You can't marry him because there's someone else. Someone else who is better for you, Peyton." She started walking a little closer her fear disappearing by the second. "Someone who knows you so much better." Peyton looked at her like she was crazy. "I...I love..."

**Knock Knock.**

"It's time." Haley said sticking her head in a big smile on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was setting. The sky, a beautiful mixture of oranges, pinks, purples, and blues, was reflecting perfectly off of the considerable mellow ocean. Nathan stood by the minister dressed in khaki pants and a button down white shirt. His blue eyes reflecting all the happiness he felt on the inside.

He looked at his watch. _Five minutes_. He thought. _Five minutes and my life will finally begin._

**Tell me what you think. Should I keep going?**


	2. Speak Now

**I've had this ready for a few days but for some reason I couldn't get it uploaded. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. As always reviews are awesome. Let me know what you think and if you're still interested.**

"It's time." Haley said grinning at the two girls. Peyton was looking at her with a blank expression on her face and Brooke didn't look at her. Peyton held up one finger signaling one second. Haley nodded and shut the door behind her. She shook her head. _I can't believe Brooke told her today, of all days._ Haley had known how Brooke felt about Peyton before even Brooke knew how she felt. It was obvious to Haley. She had always been surprised that they had never taken their friendship to the next level. It wasn't until about a year ago that Brooke had finally told her that they had for a brief time and since then Brooke had been struggling with whether or not she should tell Peyton how she felt about her. Of course Haley thought that she should but not the day of her wedding.

Peyton looked at Brooke who still hadn't lifted her gaze from the floor. "You what?" Peyton asked slowly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Brooke. But what does that have to do with me marrying Nathan?"

"No." Brooke said looking up. "I love you Peyton. So much that it hurts at times."

"Brooke." Peyton started at a loss for words not knowing what to say. Annoyance started to build on the inside of Peyton as she looked at her friend. _How could she do this to me on the day of my wedding? She's had two years to tell me this and she picks today of all days to do it._ "You can't just come in here on the day of my wedding and say something like that." Peyton snapped sounding harsher than she intended.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry." Brooke said silently kicking herself for opening her big mouth. She didn't know what to do but she knew she had to do something. She couldn't just let Peyton marry Nathan without a fight.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You've got to be kidding me Brooke."

Brooke took a step closer eliminating some of the distance that was separating them. "Don't marry him Peyton." She wasn't sure where this new found courage was coming from but she was thankful that it showed up.

Peyton looked at her mouth agape. _Why is she doing this to me? I mean yeah this is all I wanted from her for the longest time but really I've moved on. I love Nathan. I'm marrying Nathan. _Peyton stood silent for a second holding an intense gaze with Brooke. _Have I really moved on?_

Judging by her silence Brooke assumed that Peyton was actually considering calling off her wedding. Her confidence rose again. "Don't marry him," she said closing the final distance between them never breaking eye contact. "I love you."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head. "I'm marrying Nathan, Brooke." She looked down then back up. "You had your chance," she said sadly as she brushed past Brooke and made her way to the door.

Brooke closed her eyes as Peyton's words sunk in. She was right and Brooke knew it. She knew all too well. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and spoke. "Give me another chance Peyton." Peyton stopped before she opened the door. " I know I messed up before. I know that I wasted time. But please give me another chance. If you don't . . . well if you don't then we'll never know what we could have had."

"I'm marrying Nathan." Peyton spoke calmly as she twisted the door knob and walked out of the room toward her wedding.

"You ok?" Haley asked when she saw Peyton. She was obviously upset.

"I'm fine." She smiled unconvincingly. "Let's go."

"Is she coming?" Haley asked pointing toward the room where Brooke was.

Before Peyton could answer, Brooke walked out of the room with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

_This is not good. _Haley thought as she looked between the two girls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three made their way to their spots just as the music was starting for the flower girl to make her way down the aisle. Haley and Brooke followed the little girl. Once they got to their spots the music stopped. Seconds later steel drums started to play signaling that Peyton was about to come down the aisle.

"All rise," the priest said. The audience obeyed standing and turning to watch as Peyton emerged from her spot to make her way toward Nathan.

Nathan's heart started racing as the music started. _This is it. _Peyton finally came into view causing Nathan's breath to hitch. _She's perfect._ All of the love he felt for this woman was clearly written across his face. Tears of joy filled his crystal blue eyes. As she got closer, he noticed that her smile wasn't as radiant as it had been the day before. She had a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen in years. It was the look she got when she had to make some hard life altering choice. They had been engaged for a long time so he knew she wanted to marry him. He knew she loved him. So he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He searched her face for some sign but got none. He glanced over at Haley and nothing. Then it happened. He looked at Brooke and saw the look that told him all he needed to know. Brooke looked like someone had just shot her puppy then stole her Prada bag. _She told her. _Nathan was no idiot. He knew how Brooke felt for Peyton. He had always been a bit worried that it would come to this. But here they were on his wedding day. Peyton steps away from being at his side so she must have told Brooke no.

Peyton finally reached him. She looked him in the eye and smiled. It was a true smile but that spark was gone. She held out her hand to him to take and he obliged.

"Who gives this bride?"

"I do," Peyton's father answered the question tears rimming his eyes.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest started. "If there is any reason why these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." _Please don't make a scene Brooke. _Haley thought. _Please God . . . don't let her say anything._ Nathan thought pleading with the higher power. _Brooke . . . don't . . . hold your peace._ Peyton thought from her spot.

It took all of Brooke's will power not to say anything. _I will not ruin this for her._

After a short time when no one said anything the priest continued. _I guess it's for the best._ Peyton thought not really listening to the minister. Luckily she tuned back in at the right time. "Peyton take Nathan to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Peyton took a deep breath and looked Nathan directly in the eyes. "I do."

"Nathan do you take Peyton to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Nathan pulled Peyton into him and kissed her. In that moment everything that had happened before the wedding was forgotten. It was just the two of them. As they pulled apart Nathan caught Brooke's gaze and felt his heart fall.

The newlyweds turned toward the crowd and made their way down the aisle as everyone applauded. Once they were down the aisle everyone started following them to the reception hall of the hotel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night Peyton and Nathan made their way to a quiet room off to the side the noisy room to sign their marriage license. When they entered the room, the priest wasn't there yet. They stood there waiting neither of them speaking.

"Peyton," Nathan said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Well I would hope so since we just got married." Peyton said smiling playfully.

"Well yeah." He said smiling at her lovingly. "She told you. Didn't she?" Nathan asked not knowing how else to go about it.

"Excuse me? Who told me what?" Peyton said shaking her head confused.

"Brooke." When he said her name all, the color ran out of Peyton's face.

"How? How did you know?"

"I'm not blind." Nathan smiled sadly. "I could see it. She loves you. Do you love her?"

"Nathan . . . I married you."

"That's not what I asked." Deep down he already knew the answer. He just had to hear it himself.

Peyton looked down. "I don't . . . I don't know." She said tears threatening to fall.

Nathan walked closer to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Shh . . . " he comforted, "don't cry. It's ok."

"It's not ok." She cried. "If she's felt this way all along why didn't she tell me before? Why did she wait until the day of our wedding? Why did she have to make this so confusing for me?"

"Peyton, it's ok. I love you." He said holding her tighter to his strong chest. _She loves her. If she didn't, this wouldn't be so hard for her._ Nathan thought feeling like his heart was shattering a little more by the second. He took Peyton over to a chair and set her down then kneeled in front of her. "I'm not going to sign the license when it gets here."

Peyton looked at him confused. "You're what?"

"I'm not going to sign it. I love you Peyton. I love you more than anything. But I refuse to be an obligation. I won't be in a marriage with someone whose heart is with someone else. Even if you don't realize that it is. I can see it in your eyes. She has it Peyton. I can't compete with that. And I won't."

"Nathan . . . I . . . "

He cut her off. "It's ok Peyton. If for some reason you realize that she isn't who you need. I'll still be here." With that he stood up and kissed her gently on the forehead then walked out the door his heart in a million tiny pieces.

Peyton sat there stunned. She couldn't believe what just happened. Before she realized it, she was making her way back to her hotel room, tears running down her face. _How did my life get so messed up in the matter of 24 hours?_

**Ok that's all she wrote for now. Let me know if you guys still like this. Review and what not. **


	3. Why

**Hope you like it.**

Peyton quickly made her way out of the large reception room and down the hall toward the elevators, not noticing Haley standing a long the wall to her left. Haley's gaze followed Peyton until she entered the elevator. She didn't know exactly what had happened but the tears that were freely flowing down the tall blonde's face were a dead give away that something else had gone wrong the day that was supposed to be perfect.

Haley made her way back toward the reception room deciding not to go after Peyton immediately. When she reached the large entrance, she noticed Nathan slowly walking out of a side room with his head hanging. Haley watched a little longer as he walked out of the back door and toward the beach. _Damnit Brooke._ She thought as she looked back and forth between the elevators and the back door, trying to decide which friend needed her most at the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Peyton exited the elevator on her floor and made her way toward her room. She looked around her room surveying what had become her home away from home. This isn't where she was supposed to be right now. She was supposed to be in the honeymoon suite with Nathan, her husband. Only he wasn't her husband now. She slowly removed her wedding gown, not being able to stomach being in it anymore. She slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She walked out onto her balcony and looked at the stars. _Why?_ That was the only coherent thought that was going through her head. _Why had this happened this way? Why had Brooke waited for so long? Why didn't she try and stop the wedding? Why did Nathan refuse to become her husband? Why was she alone yet again when she had done nothing wrong?_ Crocodile tears here still falling down her face as she spaced out looking at the moon.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Nathan walked out of the hotel and made his way toward the beach. The place he had always felt most at home. Well after the basketball court that is. Those were his places of refuge. The chaos of the game and the peacefulness of the beach had always made him feel more safe than anything else in his life.

_What did I just do?_ He silently asked himself. He wanted to turn around. To go back and make Peyton understand that it was just a mistake but he knew in his heart of hearts that it wasn't a mistake. It was the best thing he could do, not only for Peyton but for himself. We walked a while longer in the sand before he sat down looking out over the water. He sat there for several minutes watching the stars and moon dance on the waves. As he watched, silent tears started falling from those crystal blue eyes that had been so happy mere hours ago.

Tears. Something he hadn't experienced much in his life. He could count on one hand the amount of times he could remember crying. Once when his college basketball team lost the championship by one in the last 2 seconds of the game, once when Dan finally looked him in the eyes and told him he was proud of him, and once when Whitey died six months ago. Three times, in the course of a life time that he could remember crying. But here he was. Tears falling down his cheeks. A deep pain in his chest that words couldn't even begin to explain. He wasn't sure if it was tears of regret, of sad, of anger. No, it wasn't any of those. What he was feeling was loss. Like what he felt when Whitey died, only deeper. He had lost her and he knew it; even if she didn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley stood frozen in her position in the hall. She had always been good friends with both Nathan and Peyton and she hated seeing them in so much pain. She thought about getting Lucas and having him go to one of them. But how would she explain what she assumed was going on. No. This was a situation that she would some how have to try and help herself.

She turned to go to the elevator, not noticing someone was right behind her.

"I'm so sorry," she said to the person before she realized who it was. Once she looked up, she saw that it was Brooke. Haley's soft look changed to one that would scare a pirate. "What did you do, Brooke?" She asked a little harsher than intended.

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"I'm not stupid. What happened? What did you say to Peyton? Or to Nathan? Or to whomever. Why did I just see Peyton race toward the elevator in tears and Nate walk the other way?"

Brooke looked down at her shoes. "I didn't...I didn't say anything to Nathan." Brooke looked up at Haley. "I couldn't lose her Hales."

Haley took a deep breath and put her hand on the other brunette's shoulder. "I know." She paused looking Brooke right in the eye, looking for any sign of selfishness. To her surprise she found none.

"I'm gonna go," Brooke said gesturing toward the elevator. Haley nodded in understanding and turned to go her own way.

Haley made her way out the back door that Nathan had used earlier. She took her shoes off and carried them as she made her way up the beach. It wasn't long before she saw Nathan sitting on the beach with his knees pulled to his chest. She made her way up to him and sat down without saying a word. He lifted his head from his knees and looked out over the water not acknowledging her presence.

"Nate? You alright?" She asked. It was a stupid question and she knew it. He shrugged and then shook his head: no, he wasn't ok. "What happened?"

He turned his head looking her in the eyes. "Brooke," was all he said. His eyes were red from crying. She put her hand on his back and nodded. There was nothing else she could do.

Soon music from the reception could be heard. A few seconds later the first notes of "God Bless the Broken Road," could be heard. It was their song. Yes it was a country song but if fit them completely. As the song filled his ears his breath hitched and the tears began to fall again. Haley scooted closer putting her arm tightly around him. To her surprise he leaned into her like a child who had fallen off his bike or had his first broken heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke made her way into the room. She walked in slowly not knowing what to expect when she walked in. She looked around and didn't see Peyton. Then she glanced toward the balcony and saw the tall blonde staring out over the water. She made her way toward the door and out to the balcony leaning against the glass door for a few minutes.

"Why?" Peyton asked not looking at her. Her voice had no emotion to it.

"Huh?" Brooke asked startled.

"Why now?" Peyton asked finally turning to face the girl.

Brooke looked down seeing the pain, hurt, and confusion in the taller girl's eyes. "I...I don't know."

"You don't know! You've had years, Brooke. Literally years. And you wait until the day of my wedding to tell me?"

"I'm sorry Peyton. I'm so sorry." She said taking a step toward her. "I know that it doesn't make it better. I know that saying sorry you make you hurt any less. I don't know what exactly happened. I don't know why you aren't with Nathan right now. But Peyton...I couldn't lose you knowing that I didn't even try to keep you." She moved a little closer so she was standing right in front of Peyton. "I love you Peyton."

Peyton stared at her for a few seconds. "You love me now because you thought you were going to lose me Brooke. You had a chance to have me. To have all of me. But you didn't want me while I was there. I'm just like some god-damned thing to you. Some thing that you want and now that it's in limited quantity you just have to have it."

Brooke winced at the harshness of her words. "Peyt," she started as the reality of what Peyton had said settled in. Yes she had her chance and gave it up. But she wasn't ready before she thought she had more time. _Oh my God. I have treated her like the new line of Gucci bag._ Brooke thought. "Peyton, look at me." She said placing her hands on either side of the girls face. "I love you. Ok? I love you. This isn't just a case of the 'I wants' this is a case of being so in love with you that I can't breathe when you aren't around. The thought of you being with someone else kills me inside. I love you." Brooke said wiping away Peyton's tears with the pad of her thumb. "I was stupid for waiting so long. You'll never know how sorry I am. But I'm here now. Begging. Please Pey. Please give me a chance."

Peyton looked the shorter girl in the eyes for several minutes. She then leaned in placing a short sweet kiss on Brooke's lips. "Ok."

**Ok here it is. Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. What now

**Next Morning.**

Peyton woke up as the bright light filled her room. She had sent Brooke away after telling her ok. Yeah she wanted to give Brooke a chance but having Brooke stay in her room on her wedding night, just didn't seem right.

Peyton rolled over and opened her eyes and to her surprise she saw Nathan sitting in the chair across from her with a loving smile on his face.

"Hi, sleeping beauty," he said sweetly.

"Hi," she said with a slight blush as she sat up in bed. She looked at Nathan for a few minutes not saying anything.

"So...this isn't awkward or anything," he said with a slight laugh trying to break the awkwardness that had fallen on the room. Peyton smiled and nodded.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked sounding like a lost little girl.

Nathan shrugged and then answered. "That all really depends on you I guess."

"Whyyyy?" Peyton said scrunching up her nose.

"Because no long lost flame of mine confessed love. But someone happened to do that to you. I guess you have to decide if you want to give her another chance or not." He said with a sad smile.

Peyton looked down. "I don't want to have to pick, Nathan not like this. I love you so so much. But I can't not . . . "

"I figured you'd say that. You've always loved her. But Peyton, listen to me," he said making his way toward her and sitting on the bed next to her, "you're not having to pick. I will always be here for you. No matter what."

"Thanks Nate." She said with a small smile. "But what are we going to tell everyone?"

"I figure that we'll tell them that we had a great time on our honeymoon. That we're happy as ever and if the time comes when you decide that you're 100 sure that you want Brooke and not me then we'll explain it all then. We've already got a nice place in Tree Hill. The house is big. It shouldn't be that hard."

"You'd do that for me?" She asked not able to believe her ears.

"When I say I love you Peyton, I mean it. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Thank you so much," she said falling into his arms hanging on for dear life. "Thank you so so much." She kept repeating this as he sat and held her.

**3 weeks later.**

Peyton and Nathan walked into their house after just getting back from their trip. They were both happy and relaxed. They had spent the past 3 weeks doing their best not to think of the disaster that was their wedding. However as soon as they walked through their door Peyton's cell rang.

Nathan looked over at her questioningly as she pulled the small phone out of her pocket. She looked up at him and mouthed 'Brooke.' Nathan's smile fell as he turned to walk to his room.

"Hey you." Peyton said when she answered the phone.

"Hi," Brooke said with a hint of shyness. "What's up?"

"I actually just walked in from the airport. You?" Peyton asked as she plopped on the couch.

"Freaky timing then huh? And nothing really. Just thinking about you, which sounds really very cheesy."

"It's actually kinda cute," Peyton said biting her lip shyly, even though Brooke wasn't there to see her.

"So...what now?" Brooke said wanting to get right to the point.

"I think that you should come over so we can talk."

"Yeah ok. So I'll be at your apartment in like 10. Ok?" Brooke said already making her way toward the door.

"Um Brooke . . . I'm not at my apartment." Peyton said hesitantly.

"Then where are you?" Brooke asked obviously confused.

"I'm at mine and Nate's house." Peyton said with a sigh.

"Oh . . . Then I'll be there in like 5 minutes then."

"Alright see ya then."

"Yeah" Brooke said hanging up as a silent tear rolled down her face. _She's ending it with me before we even start._

**Ok so there we go. Just for knowledge sake...Peyton hasn't talked to Brooke since the night of her wedding. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
